


please

by Mantykora



Series: The Flying Thunder Gods [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantykora/pseuds/Mantykora
Summary: Tobirama learns to ask nicely for things. Minato is being a tease (and having a very gratifying power trip).





	please

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to start the series with a less explicit material, but this one finished first xD

Minato sat up from his bent over position, stretching the muscles in his back and tucking wayward strands of hair back behind his ear.

He used the short break to grind himself against the body beneath. His cock sled across the hard chest glistening with oil and smears of his precum. The sensation brought a soft sigh of pleasure out of his lips. His legs clenched more firmly against the torso that he was sitting astray on. Resting his arm on the taut stomach for leverage he repeated the griding motion.

"Would you stop with your self-servicing and get on with it?" A grouchy request reached his ears after yet another sinfully good slide.

Without a hitch in his stride Minato looked lazily over his shoulder at his disgruntled bedmate. Tobirama's mouth were pinched in displeasure and a heavy frown adorned his brow.

The white-haired man was lying on his back with his hands tied up behind his head. On the other end, his shins were tied to his tights. A long stretch of a rope ran along the length of his spine from his captive wrists to his feet, keeping his limbs firmly in position. One more piece of a rope tied to his knees and behind his back kept his legs spred open wide, leaving Tobirama's groin at full view. A set-up that left Tobirama with little mobility and no choice in stirring the direction of the intercourse.

On his end, Minato was perched on the man's chest in the rider's position, facing in the direction of Tobirama's cock. The position left Tobirama with a perfect view of Minato's ass.

"Why so testy? I thought you liked to watch me," Minato inquired, wriggling his hips teasingly.

"Humph, the view got old a while ago," Tobirama replied.

"You're awfully mean to me today," Minato said. "I think you won't be getting anything out of me without a proper apology."

With a pout on his lips, Minato turned around leaving Tobirama to blink despondently at his backside. He unceremoniously dropped himself flat across Tobirama's chest and stomach. The added weigt knocked the breath out of his partner.

Tobirama's panicked "Wait a minute-" turned into a groan when Minato teased the tip of Tobirama's cock with his tongue.

Ignoring the noises coming from Tobirama Minato focused on the treat in front of his face. He pattered the length with soft, sucking kisses that sometimes involved a tip of his tongue. It left Tobirama's cock wet and sensitive to temperature's change. Perfect for when Minato would interchange between breathing hot air out of his mouth and blowing cold air against the heated flesh. It brought on a stream of delicious small whines out of Tobirama.

Minato could feel them straight through his cock and tights that pressed tightly against Tobirama's chest as the man struggled for control. It tickled all the right places both in Minato's head and his body.

"Minato, stop teasing," Tobirama gasped, when Minato changed his approach and cradled the length in the palm of his hand and explored the tip with his tongue. A sweep across the slit was followed by a strangled groan from Tobirama. Having received a positive response Minato played with the small opening using the tip of his tongue. Satisfied with the result and in the mood for some experimenting, he teased the slit with his little finger. He wondered if he could fit the tip of it inside....

Tobirama froze under him, when Minato managed to dip just a pad of his finger in. The action soon wrangled out a tormented shout out of Tobirama

"Minato!"

Minato decided that he really loved the result. He put some more pressure on the opening.

"Stop. Fuck. Stop playing around," Tobirama panted, trying to move his body in any way that would matter, but to no avail.

With how desperate Tobirama was getting, Minato decided to try to get another shout out of him. He pinched the tip between his thumb and forefinger and spred the slit open. Then, he used his tongue. It did work. Tobirama screamed beautifully.

"Minato, ahh, please!" Tobirama finally half-moaned, half-cried.

With a gasp of delight Minato shot upright and turned toward Tobirama. His body twisted in the middle as he leaned back and braced himself over Tobirama with one arm on the bed in the craddle of the other's neck. His other hand settled over his cock.

"Yes, Tobirama?" he asked.

Tobirama ducked his head in embarrassment when he found himself under the intense gaze of his lover.

"Please," he murmured quietly.

"You can get whatever you wish, Tobirama, you only need to look at me when you ask," Minato spoke.

He palmed his cock in anticipation for Tobirama's answer. It was nothing more than a simple touch, but coupled with the visuals it set Minato's balls on fire.

Tobirama hungrily tracked the moves of his hand before an expression full of resolve settled on his face. Their eyes met and Minato was graced with a heated and very desperate look from Tobirama.

His balls clinched in a painful pleasure at the sight and Minato abandoned his cock for the sake of playing with his sack to relieve some of that sweet tension. It was almost all for naught, when Tobirama released a strained groan and started begging.

"Please, Minato, I want to cum," he pleaded, squirming fruitlessly on the bed.

Minato thought that by now his arousal could not get any higher. Oh, but how wrong he was. Having Tobirama beg him without an inch of restrain made his arousal rise to new heights. His cock had become rock-hard and Minato had to put a tight grip on the base to stop himself from coming too soon. He needed to hear much more of that sweet pleading before they could be done.

"How much?" he moaned.

"Badly," Tobirama replied, sending him a pleading look.

In that moment, Minato could not help himself but be swept by this power trip. When he _squeezed_ his cock he did not know whether it was to stem the release or to bring it on.

"Tell me more," he gasped, using the pads of his fingers to smear the leaking precum over the tip and all the way down to the root.

A panicked expression crossed Tobirama's features after that declaration. His apple bobbed enticingly as he swallowed.

"Minato, please, I-," Tobirama started. "I beseech you."

Minato would forever marvel how eloquent Tobirama could get under duress.

"Please, Minato, I need you," he moaned. "Touch me, bite me, lick me. Do whatever you wish, but _please_ have mercy."

That declaration took any semblance of Minato's self-control away. The hand on his cock _squeezed_ almost involuntarily and he pulled at his cock once and twice and _whoops_ \--

Minato thought as a load of cum shot out of his length and over his and Tobirama's stomachs. Guess, he got a little too excited.

"I'm sorry," he apologised seeing a dismayed look appear on Tobirama's face.

"I am most certain that I will be able to rise to the task in a moment," he said. "Maybe a few," he amended after a while. "You would not mind waiting for me, would you, Tobirama? I promise I will keep you thoroughly occupied."

He smiled down at the other man. Ignoring the look of horror that bloomed on Tobirama's face and before the man could voice any protest, Minato returned to his previous spot and suckled eagerly at the very tip of Tobirama's cock.

The wail of pleasure and rage that followed was music to his ears.


End file.
